Adept Traits
An Adept is a person Talented at something or having an ability that is not attainable by training, such skills are most often aquired at birth though some may be attained through extrodinary events. while their have been a few documented case's of Adept traits the Sun Empire has yet to compile a complete registry of them. however two facts have been discovered during their studys. OOC: No one person may have more then 3 Adept traits No Yokai has the ability to gain adept traits if they have inherient Yokai Traits, as the Genomes for Adept Traits clashs with the Genome for Yokai Traits. (the only exception to this rule is the Very Rare Akuma Soul adept trait) ''Adept Traits ''Adept Strength A person with a special type of muscular buildup from birth, these people tend to be able to pull of feats of strength highly above what any normal human could dream of doing. Strength Estimate: 4 Times Human Potential ''Adept Speed'' A person with a special type of muscular buildup from birth, these people excell at extreme speeds one might consider legendary, though due to the lack of stamina to support prolonged speeds it has been found that Adepts who only have this trait lack the ability to sustain the speeds for any length of time. Speed Estimate: 4 times human potential. ''Adept Stamina'' A person with enhanced toughness and stamina from birth, they are able to take a lot more damage then a normal human would be able to take before passing out, as well as being able to continue strenuous activitys for long lengths of time. Stamina and Toughness Estimate: 4 times human potential ''Adept Refinement'' A person with Adept refinement has a refined muscel tone beyond what is attainable by a human. persons with this gift have well rounded abilitys. their strength,speed and stamina are refined to high levels. Estimated boost 2 Times Human Potential ''Lightning Reflexs'' A person with Lightning Reflexs has twice the reaction time of a normal person, normally clocking in at around 1.2 second reaction times compared to the average human reaction timing of 2.4 seconds. while a person with this trait has not been able to dodge bullets outright, many of our test subjects from the military sector have shown an ability to use their reflexs and knowledge of attackers to predict and avoid incoming small arms fire. ''Magical Affinity'' A person who has an Affinity for magic has a much easyer time casting stronger magics with out the aid of hand signs or worded spell enchantments, while this has not been recorded as being stronger then both acts put together people with this trait have shown to be able to cast spells as strong as spells assisted by hand signs Spell power Estimate: X2 Additional ''Strong Mind'' A Person with the strong mind trait tends to be extremely adept with the use of biotics, able to use their abilitys to much higher extents then thouse with out mental implant assistance, persons with this trait have shown to take well to Biotic implants and even incress well beyond projected estimates from the implants Mental Stain Estimate : Doubles Natural amount and Doubles Amounts gained from Implants and Training, ''Flexible Essence'' Test Subjects with this trait have shown to have extensivly flexible amounts of Chakra, allowing them to use their abilitys well beyond normal people in the same rank range, it has been estimated that while this ability will not strengthen Magic or other Chakra based abilitys, it has allowed more elaborate and extensive use of such. Chakra Incress amount estimation : 2X ''Body Control'' Test Subjects with this trait have been known to be all but imune to known toxins and poisons, though they have been found to still be susceptible to virus's and diseases they show little to no issue drinking vials of snakes venom or other such poisons. though deadly poisons have shown to cause illness in test subjects it has not caused a test subject to be bed riden for more then one week ''Kinetic Empowerment'' Test Subjects with this trait have shown to be able to be able to do extrodinary things with ranged weaponry and even their fists. empowering ordinary pens to be as lethal as pistol fire when thrown, though actual combat knives and shuriken have shown to be the most effective with this ability. hiting as strong as large calibur sniper fire, rare test subjects have even shown to be able to empower their fists with this trait, though the effectiveness varys based on the subjects speed and strength ''Kinetic Deflection'' This trait has been shown to give the hosts body the ability to deflect kinetic damage through out thier body negating the majority of the effect that purly Kinetic blows would normally do, while this is great aginst handguns or most old world projectiles, this has little to no effect aginst slicing weapons such as swords, or purly thrusting bladed weapons such as spears.. and has no effect at all on laser based weaponry. ''Chakra Cloak'' This Trait cloaks a person in combat with a cloak of their own chakra, usually this cloak can take on animalistic characteristics, the cloak tends to be erratic and can move or do actions on its own, however depending on the nature and strength of the cloak it has been shown that strong cloaks will heavilly injure their user's while in use leaving them to need extreme medical attention after a fight has finished. ''Detect Lies'' This trait has been shown to detect lies, while it does not seem like much, their are many orginizations who have saught out such a person for their bussinus dealings, or simply to help them find what they seek from people they are questioning. ''Refreshment'' This trait allows full refreshment of up to 10 people a day, while the word refreshment seems tame, this trait can be quite dangerous. as it can bring a fully exausted mage back to full power near instantly and leave him ready to go, though this seems to only effect the same person once a day the side effect tends to leave people completly exausted the next day. ''Anchients Gene'' This trait has shown to give some individuals the ability to control anchient machinery no others can use, while this machineary is now being updated or redesigned for the current era most current military grade weaponry requires a person with this gene to run it, hence why it has become commen practice to artificially place this gene in to many military ranking officers or pilots ''Multi Element Chakra'' This Trait has been found in a few specific individuals, it seems to give the person an affinity with all 5 elements, while this is amazing in and of itself more research will need to be done to find out what all this can acomplish. ''Elemental Strike'' This Trait has been shown to give individuals the ability to impart their chakra in to their strikes thus allowing them to bring about elemental strikes aginst other people or even objects, though some other applications for this trait have been found, like day to day spot welding, lighting cigareetes. or other such things. every person seems to find a new use for this trait when they learn they can conjor their element from their body. ''Iron Gut'' This trait gives individuals two aspects, first teeth that seem to be able to withstand a lot more and seem to be able to assist in biting through hard materials, and second the ability for the individuals body to consume and break down the items that have been eaten including heavy metals or things that would kill a normal individual. ''Magic Resistance'' This trait has shown to give some individuals the ability to withstand higher amounts of magic damage then other people, it seems to cut down the over all injury magic does to them by 1/2, which has been found to be very useful in the Hunters guild and military as both have been found to fight mages often, though recently even the police divisions have begun seeking out people with this ability. ''Magic Detection'' This trait has shown to allow individuals with it to detect magical abilitys near them, such as from Mages or Sorcerers, however this trait seems unable to detect any thing a shinobi does, some corperations are highly attracted to individuals with this trait and seek them out for use in beefing up their security ''Pain Resistance'' This trait has shown, like its name states, to give extreme amounts of pain resistance all but cuting off the minds ability to feel pain or have it effect them, though this seems to only go as far as the nerve endings, such a person will still be harmed, however this ability keeps their body from going in to shock while harmed. some may consider this trait more dangerous to the user then any one else. ''Suspend State'' This trait has shown to allow individuals to enter a near lifeless state, conserving both air, and blood, it seems to even allow a person to live through extreme injurys allowing them to get medical attention long after they have been hurt. and in some instances these individuals have been shown to even be able to live for brief times with out a space suit in space. ''True Sight'' This trait seems to allow individuals with it to see through any mental illusions, or cloaking abilitys, it is a rare trait. and has been highly saught after for military applications, as for some odd reason these eyes can see through all forms of illusions, from Electronic cloaking, to Magical invisibility. ''Genius'' Test subjects with the Genius trait tend to be highly gifted in one speciality or another. be it Medical,Science or other feilds, this trait has been traced back to anchient times to even some prodigys with sword skills ''Holy Milk(Female Only) This trait has been shown to give a females breast milk healing and regenerative propertys. drinking from a female with this trait has shown to completly heal all but massive amounts of damage to the head itself. in example a person missing multiple limbs is healable by this and will regenerate all lost limbs. this ability has shown to also completly restore ones chakra back to full.The Milk has shown to be effective in two ways. either drank straight from the womans breast. or bottled. though the bottled form will only retain its propertys for 24 hours, drinking from a female with this ability has shown to leave her weakened for 1 hours time while she regains her energy Hidden Adept Traits 'Akuma Soul' '''Persons with this train have been found to either have joined with a yokai, or have yokai blood in their history, this trait has been found to be exceedingly powerful and dangerous. and as such is highly saught after by many different groups.' OOC Info on the very rare chance a person gains this trait by random luck they will gain access to 2 Adept traits and one rank 4 yokai trait of their choice